


Kitchen Table

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: The kitchen table scene popped into my head this morning and demanded to be shared with you, my dear readers.





	Kitchen Table

I woke up this morning, with the sex scene in my head. JUST the sex scene. I wonder what I was dreaming about last night. :p

Anyhow, I added a little plot, just to give it balance. :p

Enjoy. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus pulls Alec through the portal into the loft. They are finally home.

Alec pulls his arm out of Magnus' grip, "Magnus, I'm the Head of the Institute. How about NOT manhandling me in front of my people?"

Magnus glares at him, "How about NOT almost getting yourself killed  _ **again**_?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "Magnus.."

Magnus shakes his head and gets in his personal space, "No! Don't  _Magnus_  me! I plan on having you for a long time and I will not allow you to jeopardize THAT."

Alec sighs, "Magnus, it was a minor thing..."

Magnus cuts him off, "It was NOT a minor thing, the demon almost ripped your head off. NO.." He cuts himself off and pulls Alec close to him. They kiss.

Alec tries to pull away, but Magnus grabs his head with both hands, and licks Alec's lips with his tongue. Alec opens his mouth and their tongues touch. Alec grips Magnus around the waist as Magnus pushes him against a wall.

Magnus kisses his neck as Alec moans, "Magnus, bedroom."

Magnus grabs Alec's shirt and rips it open. He sucks one nipple than the other as Alec moans. Magnus kisses him as he holds Alec around the waist. He moves Alec through the loft to the kitchen. He lifts Alec up and sits him on the table.

Alec looks at him with wide eyes. He gasps, "This isn't the bedroom."

Magnus undoes his belt and pants, "No it isn't." He undresses Alec then kisses him. Alec undoes Magnus' shirt and belt buckle. Magnus pulls away from him just long enough to remove his own clothes. He snaps his fingers and a tiny bottle of lube appears in his hand. He puts some on his fingers.

He kisses Alec as he slides one finger inside his lover. Alec's moans of pleasure fill the loft. Magnus slides a second finger and a third as Alec's moans get louder.

"Please, Magnus, now."

Magnus doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes Alec down on the table and holds his legs open. Magnus slides inside him. Alec moans, "Magnus, yes."

Magnus thrusts inside his lover as Alec grips the sides of the table. They moan each other's names. Magnus lets his legs go and grabs Alec around the waist. Alec wraps his legs around Magnus and screams as he comes untouched.

Magnus comes, then leans over to kiss Alec gently, "I love you."

"I love you."

Alec untangles his legs from Magnus, and Magnus slides out of him. He holds Alec around the waist and helps him off the table. They kiss.

Magnus snaps his fingers and they (and the table) are clean. He flicks his hand and they are in sleep pants.

Alec raises an eyebrow as Magnus smiles, "You look exhausted."

Alec nods, "But that didn't stop you from attacking me."

"I 'attacked' you because I wanted you to realize that I was mad that you almost got your fool self killed."

" ** _That_** was because you were mad at me?"

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Alec laughs, "Yes, makes perfect sense."

"It does. Now you need your sleep." He holds Alec's hand as they walk to their bedroom. They get in bed.

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "Alexander, you need to understand that not even you are allowed to take you away from me."

Alec lifts Magnus' head up, "What?"

Magnus kisses him, "I want us to be together for a long time and that means that you need to be more careful."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Magnus sighs, "Good." He puts his head back on Alec's chest, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec kisses his head, "Good night, Magnus."

They fall asleep. 

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onward to  **My Name is Alec** , I have a rescue to take care. :D


End file.
